Tragedy On Tatooine
by Princess-Bunhead
Summary: The whole Solo family goes to Tatooine because Luke Skywalker wishes to know why his father turned to the Dark Side.
1. Chapter 1

Tatooine was the hottest driest planet known in the galaxy. It was the home planet of Jedi knight Luke Skywalker though many would not think he started out as a farm boy, if he had not come across two droids and crossed paths with Obi Wan Kenobi he would have never become the Jedi he currently was. Now he was returning to his home planet, to the simple moisture farm he used to reside in with his uncle Owen and aunt Beru before their tragic deaths which resulted in his choice to travel with Obi Wan. He was traveling with his best friend Han Solo in his prize ship the Millennium Falcon as well as his sister Princess Leia Organa Solo and her three children.

"Luke are you sure about this?" asked Leia, glancing over at her brother as they sat behind Han and his copilot Chewbacca in the cockpit, "After all you haven't been back since the deaths of your aunt and uncle."

Luke look at his sister and replied, "I just feel I need to return."

"You cheated Jaina!"

"I did not my scruffy twin!"

"You wanna bet!"

"I don't have to!"

Leia rolled her eyes and tapped her husband on the shoulder. "It's your turn to break them up."

Han heaved a sigh as he got out of his chair and exited the cockpit, soon he was heard yelling, "You kids don't even BREATHE until we get to Tatooine. Got it?"

"Sure Dad." was young Anakin's reply.

"I SAID DON'T BREATHE!"

Smiling slightly, Leia glanced at Luke as he tried to keep from laughing. Han and Leia's youngest son Anakin was notorious for stretching his luck with both his parents and sometimes he was able to get away with it, other times it led to such reactions as he just received from his father. It was obvious to everyone who knew Han Solo well that Anakin was more like him than his other son Jacen.

"Where does that kid get that cocky attitude?" asked Han as he stepped back into the cockpit and sat back down in the pilot's chair.

"I can't imagine." chuckled Luke before glancing out at the stars and noticing the desolate planet in front of them. He knew at once it was Tatooine.

The Millennium Falcon was piloted into the dry and dusty planet's atmosphere, the last time Han landed on Tatooine he landed in a docking bay but this time Luke told him to land out in the desert near the moisture farm. Reading the coordinates given Han was able to land his ship close to where Luke had requested.

"Leia, I think you should come with me when I go," said Luke as he stood to leave the cockpit, "in a way this does involve you."

She nodded as she stood to exit the Falcon and set foot in the desert. Passing by the droids, she switched on Artoo and told him to follow, thinking it would be wise to have one of the droids with them as they investigated the deserted farm. Stepping out into the sweltering heat of the two sun of the desert planet, Luke and Leia with their escort Artoo walked towards the long deserted moisture farm.

The place had been picked clean by scavengers, Jawas and Tuskan Raiders no doubt. Luke was relieved that Leia would be spared the horrible scene of Owen and Beru's smoldering remains, long ago he had given them a proper burial before once again joining up with Ben Kenobi and making the decision to become a Jedi. Together they entered the abandoned farm, memories flooding Luke's mind to the point he had to grab hold of Leia's hand as they searched the farm, never before had he needed to depend on someone else because of his emotions.

"Luke maybe we should go back." suggested Leia as she watched her brother with great concern, Artoo beeping in what seemed to be agreement.

The Jedi Knight shook his head and walked ahead of his sister. "No Leia I was drawn here for a reason, or we were."

She stared at her brother in confusion, lately her brother had been talking more about his life on Tatooine, before he met her. She felt as though he were trying to put together a puzzle and the last piece was here. The only problem was if he expected to find it when his aunt and uncle died that would be impossible for he wasn't there at all when the attack happened.

"You know I later learned our mother and father resided here?"

"And where did you hear that?"

Luke turned to his sister, she still didn't know about his ability to communicate with the spirit of Obi Wan Kenobi. Taking a deep breath he replied, "I have my resources."

"Luke why are you bringing up our parents? You haven't done that since the Battle of Endor." asked Leia as she sat down in what used to be the kitchen.

Heaving a sigh, Luke sat down across from his sister and said, "Leia, I think it is here that the Dark Side started to consume our father."

Sitting in silence, Leia could only stare at her brother, troubled. Why was Luke bringing up the past? Why was he bringing up their mother and father? Why was he so intent on finding out what turned Anakin Skywalker into Darth Vader? This wasn't like Luke at all, in the years she knew him he was not one to obsess over something this way.

"Hey, what's goin' on?"

Both looked up suddenly to see Han Solo standing in the scorched doorway. He stepped inside and sat down next to his wife then looked at Luke. "Family bonding?"

"Yeah, something like that." stated Luke as he stood and left, meeting up with his niece and nephews.

Han looked down at his wife as she was still collecting her thoughts and asked, "Hey, what were you talking about with him?"

Leia glanced up at Han and wondered if she should tell him at all. He knew part of the story behind the Skywalker family, just not all of it. Would it be wise to tell him what Luke just told her? She had something more important to tell him after all.

"Your worship I don't like playing twenty questions."

"Where are the children?" she asked as she stood to leave the abandoned farm only to have Han pull her back.

"Leia stop avoiding me," he demanded, "What did your brother tell you that's got you so worked up?"

"It's just between he and I Han. I can't tell you."

He frowned as he pulled her close to him and stated, "I'm getting tired of this Leia. Even our twins don't do this kind of stuff!"

"Han be careful!"

Suddenly Artoo began pushing up against Han Solo's leg, the little droid always came to Princess Leia's aid even if he wasn't much help. He then extended a small metallic arm and shocked the smuggler in the leg several times until Han released Leia and stepped back. Han started to go after the little droid but Leia stepped in front of Artoo, glaring at her husband.

"Serves you right." she stated, soon after Artoo whirred in agreement.

"I want some answers Princess!"

"You're not going to get them by shaking me!" she then looked down at the small droid and said, "Come Artoo, let's go to where there's intelligent life."

Leaving the cool moisture farm and once again entering the harsh heat of the twin suns of Tatooine, Leia saw her three children, Jacen and Jaina chasing after Anakin across the dunes surrounding the farm. She looked down at the small droid that rolled up next to her, grateful that Artoo was there or who knows what would have happened at that moment. Han never raised a hand to her or hurt her in any way, he just needed to realize he couldn't be so aggressive with her when he wanted answers from her.

"Did you tell him?"

She gasped and turned to find her brother standing next to her. Turning her head quickly she walked quickly into the Millennium Falcon, Artoo and Luke close behind her even as she made her way to the cockpit and sat down in the pilot's chair to sit down and relax. Luke sat down across from her and just watched her.

"Luke, do I tell him why you brought us here? Or do I just let him guess?" she then gave her brother a hard look, "Because quite honestly how can I answer his question and at the same time tell him what I know?"

Scratching the back of his head, Luke thought about his sister's question. He didn't really think Han would question why they were in Tatooine, he never questioned anything that had to do with the Skywalker history before so why would he start now?

"Is there possibly a connection with why we're here, and my news?" asked Leia, "Why else would you bring up mother and father?"

"Hey Mom!"

Leia looked up to see her oldest son Jacen standing at the entrance of the cockpit. "What did you kids do this time?"

He shook his head, "No we were wondering if we could sleep in that farm instead of on the Falcon tonight."

"I don't see why not," said Leia with a shrug, "but have Chewbacca out there with you. Just to be safe."

Jacen nodded then turned and left the Falcon, yelling, "She said it's ok!"

"Leia, don't you see we need to—."

"What I see right now is my brother has some Jedi trick up his sleeve and has me mixed up in it. At the same time I'm trying to figure out how to tell my husband something that does in fact involve him but I can't because of the fact I'm mixed up in this trip down memory lane!" She exclaimed as she stood and left the cockpit, Luke quickly following after her.

"Leia–."

"You want Han to know my news so badly, you tell him! Along with the reason we are here on Tatooine in the first place!" she stated, turning and glaring at her brother, "He takes news best when drunk so I suggest an evening at Mos Eisley."


	2. Chapter 2

Mos Eisley Cantina was best known for the rabble and scum that inhabit it every day. It was where Han Solo and Chewbacca met Luke Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi, not knowing the friendship that was to form between them as well as with the princess they rescued. Now they sat in the same corner where they negotiated to travel to Alderaan so many years ago, only this time Luke had something very important to tell his best friend and he had no idea how to tell Han what needed to be said.

"...And another thing, why does she have to treat me as if I don't know what's going on?"

Luke looked at Han, noticing the empty glass in front of him which happened to be his third for the night. He rolled his eyes and replied, "Because Han, usually you don't."

"But that's not the point!" exclaimed Han as he slammed his hand down on the table, his words slurring together.

"Maybe if you tried talking with her instead of just demanding answers from her," suggested Luke, crossing his arms in front of him, "Ever try that with her?"

Han sat back and propped his legs up on the table, crossing his arms in front of him as he stated, "I try lots of things with yer sister."

Taking a calm breath, Luke thought over what exactly he was going to say to his friend about why they had returned to Tatooine, as well as Leia's news. Now that the liquor had consumed Han it seemed the best time to tell him the news all at once. Leaning against the table Luke looked at Han and said, "You know why we came here, don't you?"

Han glanced at his Jedi friend and answered in a slurred voice, "For a drink or more."

Luke shook his head. "No no, I mean here on Tatooine."

"Oh..." Han gave him a confused look for a moment then said, "Somethin' about your dead family. You really need to let that go Kid, they're not comin' back."

"Han, focus here," stated Luke in a calm voice, "Do you remember who Darth Vader was?"

Han thought for a moment then said, "The guy in the black mask and cape."

Luke banged his head against the table and mumbled, "No Han, he was my father. Remember? Darth Vader was my father. That means he was also Leia's father."

After ordering another drink, Han said, "That's an in-law I'm glad I never met."

Unable to keep his calm any longer, Luke grabbed Han by his shirt collar and said, "The reason we're here is because I have reason to believe our father started to turn to the Dark Side while here on Tatooine!"

Han frowned. "Looks like you are too Kid."

"Han we are here because there's a part of our history that doesn't make sense to me and I have to find out what it is! Got it?"

The smuggler pushed away from Luke and smoothed out his shirt then looked at his friend. "What's to know? Yer dad went bad, obviously yer unable to let it go that he was a terrible father."

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head Luke was beginning to give up. He still had one more thing to tell Han and it was the most important thing since it involved him. Glancing around the cantina he noticed many of the regulars were beginning to leave, he decided it was probably best he started with Han back to the farm before it became too late. Luke stood to his feet and pulled Han to his feet then walking out of the cantina after paying for their drinks.

"Y'know maybe I'm a terrible father and that's why Anakin is so cocky." rambled Han as he stepped out into the darkness with Luke.

"No, Anakin is cocky because he's your son," said Luke, finding that this was the best time to bring up Leia's news, "and I'm sure you want a son less cocky."

Han shook his head, almost falling over and taking Luke with him. "Why do you think I've got Jacen?"

"Left foot right foot, left foot right foot," instructed Luke, "Well then maybe you'd like to have another daughter in case Jaina is a problem?"

"No, no no," he said as poked Luke in the shoulder, "any girl Leia has turns out to be like her. We, can't handle that."

"Well what else do you expect her to have?" asked Luke.

"She won't." said Han matter of factly.

Luke sighed as he continued to walk with Han back to the moisture farm where his family waited. Leia was expecting Han to find out through Luke her news, but he wasn't having any luck in just telling him what the news was since he was so drunk he wasn't listening to what Luke was trying to tell him. Once they reached home Chewbacca was waiting for them, the wookie helped Han into his ship as Leia came into the night to meet with her brother.

"How did it go?" she asked.

He heaved a sigh. "Leia I tried I really did but he's so drunk he's not listening to what I have to say. What I could get out of him was he has enough boys and he doesn't want another girl because they will all end up like you."

She frowned. "Well you did what you could. That's all I could ask."

"You weren't afraid to tell him before, why are you now?"

Leia didn't answer her brother as she walked into the Falcon and into the small room where they slept on long trips. She thanked Chewbacca for bringing him in then sat down next to her husband, thinking of how she was going to tell him what she knew he didn't want to hear.

"Leia, yer brother brought us here 'cause you've got a terrible father." mumbled Han as he glanced at her.

"Sober up Han I need to talk to you." she stated as she grabbed his hand, knowing full well he wasn't going to suddenly become sober just for her.

"Yer worship I can't because I'm drunk." he replied as he sat up and put an arm around her waist, giving her his trademark smile.

"What did Luke talk with you about?"

His smile faded as he tried to remember what Luke had said to him. He then snapped his fingers and said, "Something about no more girls."

Leia rolled her eyes and sighed as she stood and paced the floor. "No, I'm pretty sure that was you."

Slowly Han stood to his feet and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Let's not talk about the kids. Let's talk about us."

She turned and looked up at him. "Yes let's talk about us. Let's talk about the fact that we have three children, soon to be four children. I have you to thank for that."

There was a long silence until finally Han asked, "Was I drunk when it happened?"

"Do you even realize what I just said!"

"Sure Princess you said we have three soon to be four..." Han's eyes went wide as the news slowly began to sink in, "But that would mean..."

"Don't hurt yourself figuring it out Han Solo." snapped Leia as she started to storm out of the room only to be stopped by Han. He looked her over then asked, "How long?"

She pushed away from him, crossing her arms in front of her as she answered, "Just two months. I'm not surprised you wouldn't have noticed since you don't pay any attention."

Han suddenly sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair, a look of shock more than surprise crossing his face. He should have seen the signs since he had to go through them twice before, how was it he missed them this time? Looking at Leia he asked, "Why didn't you tell me right away?"

"Why did you tell Luke you don't want any more children?"

"Leia this is my kid I should know when it's coming."

"Oh now you're concerned. You do know that Luke knew without even reaching with the Force?"

"Do the kids know?"

Leia shook her head. "No, only Luke. Though I'm sure Artoo has an idea something is up and that's why he shocked you earlier."

Han sighed as he laid down on his back, feeling even worse as Leia walked out of the room. For two months he was oblivious to the fact his wife was with child, yet when at the first signs of carrying Anakin he took care of her right away since he knew what to look out for. How could he miss it this time? He rolled over on his side, knowing in the morning his hangover wasn't going to be the only thing to give him pain.


	3. Chapter 3

As the twin suns rose over the dusty horizon, Luke Skywalker watched as the double suns slowly emerged to begin another day on the desert planet. So many years ago he stood on the same hill and watched as the suns set after discussing leaving the farm to go to the academy only to have his uncle Owen turn him down once again. On this same hill he watched the suns set as he asked himself if he would ever leave the farm to fight against the Empire, who knew fate would bring him to this?

"Young eyes still looking into the future?"

Slowly turning his head, Luke saw the spirit of Obi Wan Kenobi step up next to him. "And hoping to get answers."

Ben Kenobi's spirit raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. "What makes you think the future holds the answers you seek?"

"I can't pluck it from the past Ben," said Luke rather frustrated, "I have an idea Father was beginning to fall into the Dark Side while here. At the same time I try to concentrate on that, memories of Owen and Beru continue to flood my mind."

"It's possible Anakin began his decent to the Dark Side while he was here around the same time as the Clone Wars. His mother, your grandmother, died while held captive by the Sand People. Your father was so enraged he slaughtered the Sand People that held his mother."

Luke listened to Ben Kenobi for this was something he did not know about his father. "Ben, why did you have me come here? Why did you have me bring Leia and her family here?"

Ben's spirit glanced at the moisture farm then back at Luke. "You are the one that thinks the future holds the answers. Sometimes the future holds the most unexpected answer."

The Jedi looked at Ben's spirit in confusion. "What does that mean?" But before Ben could answer, young Anakin Solo emerged from the moisture farm and walked up next to his uncle.

"So this is where you lived before you met Mom and Dad?"

"That's right, with my uncle Owen and aunt Beru."

"Yeah Threepio was tellin' us about them last night before we went to bed. Actually he put us to sleep as he told us, you know how the droid is."

Luke chuckled. "Don't be too hard on Threepio, he means well."

Anakin shrugged as he kicked at the sand lightly. "I was wondering about something and I thought maybe you could answer it."

"I can sure try Ani," said Luke as he watched his nephew, "What is it you were wondering about?"

"Why are you so obsessed with our grandfather uncle Luke? The man died, give it a rest. So the guy turned to the Dark Side it's not like you're going to."

Luke frowned as he listened to his nephew. "Anakin, your grandfather was one of the best known Jedi—."

"Yeah if he was so great how come he turned? If you ask me the best known was that Ben Kenobi you always talk about, or even you," Anakin unhooked his lightsaber and ran his fingers along the smooth surface, "What made Anakin Skywalker so great? All that hype just went to his head."

"Anakin, what has brought this on?"

"Hey think about it uncle Luke, you even told us that he turned into Darth Vader. Well didn't Darth Vader do this," he pointed to the moisture farm with his lightsaber, "just for a couple of droids? I don't see how killing everything in your path just for hunks of metal is a path to greatness!"

Watching his nephew walk away, Luke wondered if that little episode is what Ben Kenobi was talking about. That was a side of Anakin he never saw before, though he brought up a very good point about Anakin Skywalker. Was it possible that was the missing link he had been searching for? Why was his father considered the Chosen One when it should have been foreseen he was to turn to the Dark Side of the Force? Why did Darth Vader kill his own family? Or was is possible Vader ordered the execution on Owen and Beru because of the memories he held surrounding this place? This swarm of new questions filled Luke's mind as late morning began and the rest of the Solo family began to show their faces.

Han Solo walked up to his brother-in-law, rubbing his temples as he was trying to recover from the usual hangover. He then placed a hand on Luke's shoulder as he bent over and closed his eyes tight as he asked, "The kids aren't watching are they?"

"This wouldn't be anything new to them Han." replied Luke with a roll of his eyes.

"Yer so encouraging," stated Han as he tried to stand up straight, "As if the lecture from Threepio wasn't bad enough."

"I'm surprised you even listened."

"Look I've got enough to deal with Kid, I don't need a droid telling me he doesn't understand late hours at the cantina and a Jedi who knows more about my wife than I do!" he then grabbed his head and groaned, "Now quit making me yell at you."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "So she told you?"

Slowly Han nodded his head. "Now why wasn't I told sooner?"

"Why didn't you just catch on? She's been through this twice before."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Han Solo as he looked at Luke.

"I think you know what I'm trying to say," answered Luke, "Your wife isn't your first priority. Your smuggling and drinking is. Even your ship is more important than Leia it seems!"

"If that were true I wouldn't have married her in the first place! What I want to know is why I wasn't told about this kid like I was about the others!"

"What kid?"

Both Luke and Han turned to see Jaina standing in front of them. They glanced at each other then Han walked up next to his daughter and said, "Nothing that concerns you Jaina."

Jaina watched her father as he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her away from Luke. She looked up at him and said, "Ooooohhhhh, you're meaning Mother."

Han stared wide eyed at Jaina. "What did you say?"

"C'mon Dad, it doesn't take a Jedi Master to figure out what's going on with her. We've known for a while, we just didn't say anything about it."

"How did you know?"

Jaina looked at her father as if she couldn't believe he didn't know. "She was acting funny so Jace and I reached out through the Force. We just kept it to ourselves and waited for the news to be made public. Figured that's what Mother would want."

"Jaina," called Leia from the entrance of the farm, "Why don't you help your brothers clean up inside the farm?"

Jaina nodded as she rushed to the entrance, leaving Leia and Han alone. He walked up to her with his arms crossed and said, "You know our kids knew all along?"

"Jacen just told me," Leia walked around him toward the Falcon, "I wonder why you even bother coming home at all."

Han followed after her and grabbed her arm, stopping her on the entrance ramp. "I come home because I love you and the kids! So I didn't catch on this time why is everyone acting like I forgot who my own wife was?"

Leia pulled her arm away from him then continued up the ramp, walking past Chewbacca and sitting down next to the round sabbaac game table. Once Han had caught up she stated, "Han we can't have more children. Jacen and Jaina are sixteen, Anakin is fifteen. They are on their way to becoming Jedi Knights, if we have another child----."

"Princess, are you actually saying you're too old to have another child?" asked Han as he leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

She glared at him. "If anyone's too old to be having anything around here, it's you."

"Y'know Leia ever since we came here I haven't understood a thing. Like your brother's babbling about your father and then your babbling concerning this kid. Must be the Tatooine curse."

"It's a wonder you understand that much," said Leia with a roll of her eyes, "All I'm saying is we're not going to have the time to start all over again. My duties to the senate are starting to increase and we all know you're never home. Then how fair would it be to ask the kids to help in taking care of their young sibling?"

Han listened to her explain all the reasons why they shouldn't have another child as he sat down next to her. He then covered her mouth and said, "So here's a reason why we should have the kid. I don't understand your hokey religion but I get the idea the galaxy could use more Jedi."


	4. Chapter 4

The simple moisture farm still looked as shot up and run down as it had when the Solos and Luke arrived on Tatooine, even with the hard work Jacen and Jaina with the help of their brother Anakin put into fixing it up. At the moment they were resting in what used to be their uncle Luke's room, talking amongst themselves the events since they arrived on Tatooine since none of it really made sense to them and they weren't going to get answers from their parents or uncle.

"I am sure there's a reasonable explanation as to why we are here," said Jaina, brushing the dust out of her long brown hair, "Uncle Luke wouldn't bring us here for no reason at all."

Jacen shrugged as he leaned against the door frame of the bedroom. "Whatever you say Sis. What I'm saying is he could have come here in his X-wing and we could have stayed on Coruscant."

Jaina glanced at her brother then crossed her arms in front of her. "Y'know you're right. Why is he having us come with him on this quest of his?"

"Because we're all family," stated Anakin as he walked into the bedroom and tossed a steel rod into the corner, "Don't you get it? Since we're a part of the whole Skywalker thing, whatever is bothering him affects us too."

"Ani I don't think that's the reason." said Jaina with a roll of her eyes.

"No? And why not?" he demanded as he glared at his older sister, "Ma never even knew Owen and Beru, so why did he make her come here? Answer that smart one!"

Jacen glanced at his sister then replied, "That's interesting. Why would Luke insist on Mom coming to Tatooine, to his old home that she knew nothing about?"

"Maybe he just wanted his sister to be with him as he relived what happened here?" suggested Jaina.

Anakin shook his head. "He's trying to find the truth about his dad. Why anyone would want to know more about Vader is beyond me."

"Ani I'm sure he's trying to find out why Anakin Skywalker turned Darth Vader," stated Jacen, rather frustrated, "as in why he grew up not knowing his father."

Jaina looked at Jacen then at Anakin, she could tell a fight was beginning to brew so she stood and walked out of the small room. She walked out of the farm and into the heat at the same time she heard her brothers yelling at each other.

"How's the work coming along down there?"

She turned to see Leia standing on the ramp of the Millennium Falcon looking at her. "Oh, it's coming."

Leia stepped off the ramp and walked up next to her daughter. "Why are your brothers yelling at each other?"

"We were just talking about why Luke brought us here." answered Jaina, knowing full well there was no way of lying to her mother.

"Oh really? And why do you think we've been brought here?"

Jaina looked down. "Anakin says Luke is on a quest concerning your father."

Leia raised an eyebrow as she watched Jaina. "Really. Why can't you look at me as you say that?"

It was a question Jaina wasn't expecting from her mother though she hadn't realized her mannerisms as she answered Leia. The truth was Jaina had her own feelings about what was going on but she really didn't want to say what they were until she developed them fully in her mind so they would make sense to her family.

"Jaina I know you and your brothers don't understand why Luke is trying to figure out why our father went to the Dark Side, especially since he is long gone, but I do expect you three to be supportive and help him when he asks for it."

"But—."

"Don't even try to argue," stated Leia with a frown, "Luke is your mentor, he has been teaching you in the ways of the Force. Just think of this as another lesson."

Jaina sighed. "But Mother honestly, why did he bring us here? He dealt with Vader more than anyone else."

Leia brought her hands to her head and said as calmly as she could, "I don't have time for this Jaina. Right now I'm dealing with your father and now you and your brothers don't seem to want to help your uncle find the missing pieces to our history."

"Dealing with Dad?"

"Yes," she said as she looked at her daughter, "he's finally accepted the fact we're having another child and he's doing his husbandly duties of avoiding me while I go through it!"

"Mother what's the big deal? You've gone through this twice before."

"Leia."

Leia turned her head to see her brother stepping over the sand dunes. She left Jaina's side and walked up to him in which he took her hand and walked her away from the farm and the Millennium Falcon. Together they walked out into the desert, into the late afternoon suns, Luke removed his cloak and wrapped it around Leia so she was protected from the heat since he was used to the Tatooine weather.

"Luke where are we going?" Leia asked finally.

He took a deep breath and replied, "I was out here thinking of why I was brought here and I received a vision. One that concerns you."

Leia stared at her brother. "What?" she whispered.

Luke looked at his sister as he tried to find the right words to say so his vision wouldn't scare her. "Leia I haven't had a vision like that since you and Han were on Bespin and I was training with Master Yoda."

Her eyes went wide as she was speechless, almost afraid to hear what more Luke had to say. He took her hand and continued to say, "There's something that's been bothering me, why have you been hesitant about this baby?"

"Luke, I—."

"You've felt it too then." he interrupted, "You know what will happen."

She heaved a sigh as she looked at her brother. "You know I know. I don't want it growing up to be another Darth Vader."

"There's no risk with your other children."

"There wasn't supposed to be any risk with Father either. You even told me he was considered the Chosen One," she turned her back to him, "He started out good, and look what happened."

Luke wrapped his arms around his sister from behind and gave her a loving hug. They stood together in the vast desert as the twin suns began to set in silence until finally Leia pulled away from Luke and started to walk toward the moisture farm. She was starting to wish her brother never was a Jedi or that there never was a Force because of how much it was affecting her family, the worst was Han was close minded about the whole thing so he didn't understand what was happening with his wife and unborn child.


	5. Chapter 5

The stars twinkled over the dusty land of Tatooine as everyone slept in the small moisture farm that Luke Skywalker once before resided in. Everyone except for Jacen Solo, he sat on the same sand dune his uncle stood on so many years ago before meeting up with Leia and Han Solo. The youth found he couldn't sleep since his mind was filled with troubling thoughts that wouldn't go away, thoughts about his family, thoughts about the past, thoughts about...

"What could be troubling you young Solo?"

Jacen whipped his head around suddenly, he thought he was the only one awake. He saw a ghostly image of an older man in the traditional Jedi robes walking up to him. The ghost smiled at him as he saw his reaction and said, "I don't expect you'd know who I am though both your mother and uncle know who I am."

Eyes widening, Jacen could only whisper, "Obi Wan Kenobi."

"Yes, that would be me," said the ghost with a chuckle, "and it seems you are troubled by something rather serious."

"Well, yeah," replied Jacen, hesitating at first for he felt silly talking to a ghost, "We're just all confused as to why uncle Luke has brought us here just to find out why our grandfather turned to the Dark Side."

Obi Wan Kenobi nodded his head as he crossed his arms in front of him. "If you lived your life without your father then suddenly found him only to lose him again, what would you do?"

Jacen thought over Obi Wan's question as he looked up at the sky. What would he do if he never knew his father, never had to deal with his drunken antics as well as his fights with Leia everyday? It was different because Han Solo didn't believe in the Force like Anakin Skywalker did. That could be the reason Luke was looking for answers, the story was Anakin wanted so badly to become a Jedi Knight and know the ways of the Force so something phenomenal had to tempt him to the Dark Side.

"Master Kenobi, what could have possibly turned Anakin Skywalker to the Dark Side?" asked Jacen as he turned to the ghostly image of the old Jedi Knight.

"I will only tell you this young Solo. When we took him from Tatooine, we took him from his mother." replied Obi Wan Kenobi.

Suddenly confused, Jacen started to ask the ghostly image another question when he found Obi Wan Kenobi had disappeared into the darkness, leaving him to wonder why Anakin leaving his mother would lead to his turning to the Dark Side. It was at that moment Jacen wished he wasn't a part of the Skywalker line, things would be so much easier for him if he were just a Jawa, of course even then they were affected by the Skywalkers. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he mumbled, "If this is what the Skywalker side is like, I'm glad we don't know about the Solo side."

"What about the Solo side?"

Jacen jumped and turned to see his younger brother Anakin walking up next to him. He cleared his throat and replied, "Just talkin' to myself. So what brings you out here?"

"Call it a disturbance in the Force," stated Anakin as he took his place next to his brother, "Something about this place doesn't seem right, it's a good thing Uncle Luke got away when he did."

"A disturbance?"

Anakin turned to Jacen and nodded. "Yeah I mean it seems like nothing but hardship falls on our family members here," Anakin glanced up at the sky as he continued, "Grandfather started his fall to the Dark Side, Beru and Owen get killed. I'm just waiting for the attack on us."

Jacen frowned. "What are you talking about Ani? What could possibly happen to us? We're out in the middle of nowhere."

"You can't tell me you haven't noticed how Ma's been acting lately."

"She just now told Dad she's expecting," replied Jacen, "it's expected things would be a little shaky with her right now."

Anakin shook his head. "No you Laserbrain offspring, why would she hide that fact from Dad in the first place? Why are she and Luke spending so much time together lately? Usually when Ma has news she tells Dad right away, and never have she and Luke left Dad out of their discussions."

Jacen opened his mouth to answer only to close it quickly. It seemed his brother had stumbled upon something he had overlooked, which brought back the conversation he had with Obi Wan Kenobi. Anakin Skywalker began his fall to the Dark Side on Tatooine, the same planet Luke and Leia were currently residing and keeping to themselves, but why? Why were Luke and Leia keeping their conversations private from the rest of the family?

"You boys need to get some sleep," said Luke as he stepped out of the farm and up on the sand dune next to his nephews, "why are you out here so late anyway?"

Jacen turned his back and scratched the back of his head in silence, Anakin crossed his arms in front of him and said flatly, "What're you an' Ma talkin' about so late at night?"

"Anakin." stated Jacen through gritted teeth as he nudged his younger brother.

Luke raised an eyebrow as he looked from Anakin to Jacen. "Is that what you boys are talking about so late at night? What your mother and I talk about amongst ourselves?"

"Yeah Uncle Luke," stated Anakin, "So what's the deal? We're all family here after all. What've you two found out about this kid Ma's carryin'?"

Jacen's eyes went wide as he shoved Anakin then glanced at his uncle to see his reaction though Luke didn't seem to be swayed by what Anakin stated. The Jedi Knight took a deep breath then replied simply, "In due time you will learn what you need to know."

"Damn it Luke quit bein' so philosophical on us!" yelled Anakin, "If there's somethin' wrong with that kid we should know too! It is our sibling after all!"

"Anakin calm down," said Jacen finally, "It could be there's a connection between our grandfather turning to the Dark Side and this unborn child. In time it will all come together for us."

Anakin glared at his brother then stormed off into the moisture farm mumbling, "Damn Force, why does everything have to take so long in coming together?"

Luke looked at Jacen and said, "I thought I felt a third presence here. Master Kenobi visited you didn't he?"

"How did you know?"

"Jacen, you can't hide your feelings from me. You were feeling frustrated for the same reasons as your brother earlier, suddenly you say such a thing as that."

The young Solo boy ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "So I had a late night visitor by a Jedi Master who only made me more confused."

"Then maybe you need to get some rest." said Luke as he gently pushed Jacen to the moisture farm and watched his nephew disappear inside. He then heaved a sigh as he glanced up at the stars, what was the link he was missing? If only his father Anakin Skywalker had not turned to the Dark Side, he and his family would not be going through this turmoil.


	6. Chapter 6

Every morning was hot and dusty for the residents of Tatooine, there were those few mornings a dust storm would swirl over the unsuspecting populace. Fortunately on this particular morning there were no breezes to kick up a dust storm, it gave Leia the chance to leave the moisture farm and go into town to glance over merchant's wares. Jaina decided to go with her in hopes of finding out more about her unborn sibling.

"Mother, you don't need an outfit that big," stated Jaina with a roll of her eyes as she shook the dust out of her hair, "you're not even showing yet."

"I will be soon, in a few more weeks I'm sure," said Leia, running her fingers over the fabric of a dress that caught her eye, "I need more like this anyway, since I got rid of the ones I had after Anakin was born. I didn't think I would ever need them again."

Jaina watched her mother as she spoke of the unborn child, the look on her face was not one to be expected of someone carrying a new life. Taking a deep breath she asked, "Mother why are you keeping things from us concerning this child? Better still why are you keeping things from Father concerning the child?"

Leia never made eye contact with Jaina as she replied, "Han doesn't care to know anything about the Force. With you and your brothers there wasn't any sort of threat, with this one there are things that he just wouldn't understand."

Frowning, Jaina couldn't believe what her mother was saying. Is it possible the future of this child was down the path of the Dark Side and that was why Leia and Luke talked among themselves so much? As Leia continued to the next merchant, her daughter stayed back for a moment to just watch her mother for a moment and how she interacted with the public. She knew if there truly was a problem in how her mother acted around others.

"Jaina," called Leia as she stopped in front of an abandoned junk shop, "Come here for a moment."

Shaking the dust out of her hair for the countless time, Jaina walked up to her mother and suddenly felt overwhelmed. The young Solo woman stepped in before her mother and looked around the shop, it was obvious it had been abandoned for many years. Taking a deep breath, Jaina reached out with the Force to see what she could find only to find herself falling to her knees and holding her head tightly. Leia's eyes went wide and rushed to her daughter's side and asked, "What is it? What did you see?"

Her eyes closed tight and taking deep breaths, Jaina tried to tell Leia her vision after reaching out, "A...a slave...he...he's..."

Leia quickly helped Jaina to her feet and rushed her out of the shop, more for her safety as it seemed she couldn't take much more of the vision she was receiving. When they were far from the abandoned shop, Leia looked at her daughter and asked, "Jaina, are you all right?"

Looking at her mother, Jaina said, "Mother, there's something about that place that involves us," a troubled look suddenly came over her face, "but it's not anything good. I think Uncle Luke needs to come here."

"But you said something about a slave," said Leia as she walked with Jaina back towards the moisture farm, "how could that possibly concern us?"

Jaina shook her head as she leaned against Leia. "I don't know. All I know is there was a slave, and his presence was dark and cold."

Leia rushed her daughter to the moisture farm and told her to rest, after such an event there was no telling what the aftermath could be since Jaina never had such a reaction to a vision before. Leia then searched for her brother Luke, wanting him to investigate what they found as soon as he could for it could be what he was looking for on Tatooine. She went into the Falcon and ran into Han Solo, when she tried to go around him he stopped her and made her sit down.

"Han, I have to find Luke." stated Leia in frustration as she tried to stand up.

He shook his head as he kept her in the seat. "Don't think so Princess. You need to stop going a mile a minute. One thing I remember is you can't put stress on yourself in your current condition."

She glared at him as she pushed him away and started to walk away. "So suddenly you're going to be the responsible father."

"Look it's for the safety of you and the kid your worship!" exclaimed Han as he followed her out of the Falcon and into the dusty heat, "There's two of you to think about!"

"You tell her Dad!" called Anakin as he worked on repairing the moisture farm with Jacen.

Han glared at his youngest son and pointed to him. "Keep that up and you'll never make Jedi Master!"

Anakin threw his hands up and said as innocent as possible, "What'd I do?"

Jacen rolled his eyes and said, "You did your impression of Dad again. Now get back to work."

Before Han could reply to Jacen's remark, Luke Skywalker appeared suddenly over the sand dunes. He rushed to Leia's side and said in a low voice, "I felt a disturbance in the Force. Is Jaina all right?"

Leia nodded as she pulled Luke away from the farm. She was determined to have her brother feel the same thing her daughter felt in the abandoned junk shop. There was a problem as Han suddenly grabbed her and stated, "You need to rest you've been on your feet all day Highness."

"Han, this is important. I have to take Luke somewhere." replied Leia as she pulled her arm away then quickly walking away, locking arms with her brother.

Luke glanced down at his sister as they walked to the place of which he had no clue. He then nudged her gently and said softly, "You know he is right. You need to start taking it easy Leia."

She heaved a sigh. "Right now the important thing is resolving what it is that's troubling you. As soon as that's taken care of then we don't have to worry so much about this child."

He frowned. "Leia you can't think like that. Even if there's a risk with this child you can't risk it even more by being on your feet all the time and running around like we did when we first met. You've been through this before, you know what and what not to do."

"Luke I'm torn right now," she stated as she looked at him, "I've got you and your troubles to deal with because it involves me as well, I have my three children asking me why I'm keeping this child a secret, and now Han is still out of the loop concerning everything."

"You do too much for one person, you always have. But for once listen to your husband and take it easy. When we return to the moisture farm you need to get out of the heat and just rest."

Leia wasn't one to take orders from anyone, but she had to admit her brother was right. She needed to get out of the heat and just lay down for a while, there was just the hope she wouldn't be disturbed. Still thinking about her return to the farm, Leia almost passed the abandoned junk shop from earlier, it was the disturbance she felt that stopped her.

"It was here Luke," she said, not sure if she wanted to go back inside after what happened to her daughter, "this is where Jaina had her vision."

The Jedi Knight stepped into the junk yard and looked around, he closed his eyes as if in deep thought before pulling Leia inside and saying to her, "This is where it started. Our father was a slave here."

Leia's eyes went wide. "That's what she meant. Jaina was mumbling about a slave, she must have meant our father."

Nodding his head slowly, Luke said to her, "Now the question is how did he end up on Coruscant? Did he escape? How did he leave Tatooine?"

"Maybe something Jaina saw will help," suggested Leia, "but you're not going to talk to her until she's ready."

"Right. And as of right now you are going back to the Falcon and relaxing. I'll even have Chewie guard you so that nobody disturbs you," instructed Luke as he walked her out of the shop, "We can't let anything happen to you or the next Solo."

In Leia's mind she couldn't stop thinking she was carrying the next Sith Lord, the events that were unfolding were only making her thoughts come more clear to her. She wanted more than anything to believe nothing was going to happen to her unborn child, but so far with what she was experiencing there was no reason to think otherwise.


	7. Chapter 7

The abandoned junk shop, for years it had been overlooked by the residents of Tatooine but little did they know it held the answers to how it came to be the Empire rose to power. For one Jedi knight the answers were taking what seemed like an eternity in coming as he once again stood in the middle of the abandoned junk shop in hopes of reviving his visions from earlier that day. So far what Luke Skywalker understood was his father Anakin was a slave before he became Darth Vader but that was all he knew.

"Hey, were you the one who told Chewie to not let me see my wife?"

Luke turned suddenly to see Han Solo standing in the doorway of the junk yard, Jacen standing behind his father. "Yeah, I told Chewie that nobody sees Leia. She needs the rest Han, you were the one that told her she needed it after all."

Han ran his fingers through his hair in frustration as he walked up to his brother in law, Jacen walking close behind though when he stepped into the shop his whole attitude changed, as if he was unsure of something around him. Luke watched his nephew for a split second then looked at Han with a raised eyebrow, waiting for the fight to begin only to have the former smuggler shake his head and say, "I hate it when you're right like that."

"Uncle Luke," said Jacen suddenly, "this is where grandfather met grandmother isn't it?"

"It's possible," replied Luke, "So far I'm certain Father was a slave here."

Han frowned as he looked from his son to Luke then asked, "Wait, are you telling me Vader was a slave? Here in this place?"

Jacen ignored his father as he said to his uncle, "There's just the question of how a queen met up with a slave. Everyone knows grandmother was a queen after all."

Luke shook his head. "I don't think that has to do with Father turning to the Dark Side so we shouldn't worry about that."

"I think it does," protested Jacen causing his uncle to frown, "remember you told us Jedi were forbidden to love, maybe his love for grandmother was a factor in his downfall."

"I really don't know anything about the Jedi," Han finally spoke up, "but if my opinion means anything, I think what did Vader in was leaving whatever he had here. He just wasn't ready to let go."

Raising an eyebrow, Luke looked at his best friend and asked, "And in your opinion, what do you think he wasn't ready to let go of here?"

Han started to answer when suddenly Anakin burst into the junk shop and said through deep breaths, "You have to come quickly. It's Ma."

Anakin didn't have to say it twice, Han Solo darted out of the shop and down the dirt roads towards the moisture farm with his two sons and Luke following close behind. The biggest fear was that the unborn child was in danger as well as Leia, who would they go to for help? They didn't know anyone on this planet after all.

"Uncle," panted Jacen, "feel that?"

Luke nodded his head as he knew his nephew meant the tremor in the Force. He glanced at Anakin in which the youth replied, "I felt it too."

Coming to the moisture farm, Han rushed into Falcon where Leia was resting while Luke, Jacen, and Anakin stood outside to talk over what they just felt. If they all felt it at the same time, they knew it had to affect each of them somehow.

"What could it have been?" asked Anakin, "What could affect each of us? We're all here except Jaina and Ma."

Luke turned suddenly to Anakin and grabbed his arm. "Ani what was wrong with Leia?"

Anakin stared at his uncle, surprised by his sudden grip. "How should I know? I just heard her yellin' from the Falcon so I got you guys."

Jacen's eyes went wide as he leaned against the charred farm. "The baby. What else could it be?"

"How could a baby cause a tremor in the Force?" asked Anakin

Luke didn't answer his question, instead he rushed into the Falcon, hoping his worst fear was not unfolding. Pushing past Chewbacca he started for the room where earlier he left Leia to rest only to be pushed back by his niece Jaina Solo. She pushed him to the cockpit before stating to him, "If you're here about the tremor in the Force, I think it best you don't see Mother."

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because she told me she didn't want to see you," replied Jaina, "She pushed Dad away too so don't feel bad."

He frowned as he asked, "What happened Jaina? Is she going to be fine?"

Jaina nodded as she crossed her arms in front of her. "Yeah nothing a few months of healing won't do. But like you said once she's always been strong, isn't that right Uncle Luke?"

Luke stared at her, surprised at the fact she knew he ever said those words to Leia. He opened his mouth to say something when he was cut off by Jaina, "In case you haven't figured it out Uncle Luke, that tremor was the loss of that unborn child. The one you and Mother thought was to be the next Sith Lord, just as the Jedi so many years ago thought grandfather was the Chosen One. Funny how that worked out."

Jaina stood and walked to the doorway of the cockpit and looked down at her uncle before continuing, "The fact is what happened to me earlier saved a whole lot of time for you. I'm sure you've figured out grandfather was a slave, well obviously a Jedi found him and set him free somehow. That's the only explanation as to how he left this planet and became a Jedi don't you think?"

"Jaina," Luke said finally in a calm voice, "I'm trying to find out what made him turn to the Dark Side."

She gave him a hard look, it was obvious what happened to Leia was conflicting with what she was trying to talk with him about. "So you are. And why haven't you figured it out yet Jedi Knight? Instead you have us jumping all over the galaxy and now look what has happened to Mother!" she then turned on her heel and left the presence of her uncle.

Luke sat there stunned for a moment at Jaina's outburst, at the same time grateful that she said what she did. He quickly stood and left the Falcon, running right into Han Solo as he rushed down the ramp.

"Han! I know what it was that started to turn Father to the Dark Side."

Han frowned at Luke as he said, "What are you talking about? Do you not know what's just happened?"

Luke nodded. "Yes, but I think I need to explain something to you..." he then started to lead Han into the moisture farm as he talked with him about the fear Leia had concerning the child growing up to become a Sith Lord up to Jaina's outburst. Han listened though it looked like he was only half interested until he said, "So you're sayin' that kid would have grown to be another Vader?"

"Basically that's what I'm saying, yes."

Han scratched the back of his head then said, "I don't know if this a good thing or a bad thing then."

"But what I was saying before was when we were trying to figure out how my father turned to the Dark Side, it had to do with the death of his mother," Luke continued to explain to Han what Obi Wan had told him the night before, "So you see when Jaina said to me 'look what has happened to Mother', it came together."

"Wait, so Leia was just used by you so you could figure out ancient history?" asked Han, his attitude changing, his hands slowly balling up into fists

Luke shook his head. "Han I'm telling you I didn't know this was going to happen. I kept telling her to be careful when it came to the child."

Han took a deep breath to calm down. He should have known better than to think Luke would ever use Leia just to find out any sort of information, he was still in a state of shock considering he had just learned about the child and then to lose it suddenly. Glancing at his friend he said to him, "I'm gonna see how she's doing now."

As Han left the moisture farm, his three children were standing around having a verbal argument which suddenly ended when he came into view.

"Well? What're you kids up to?" he asked as he looked at each one.

"Look Dad all I'm askin' is how can a baby cause a tremor in the Force?" asked Anakin right away.

Jaina rolled her eyes and said, "Like they're gonna tell you. You're the biggest tremor there is."

Han shook his head as he walked into the Falcon to check on Leia. Before he stepped into the room where she was, he searched for Chewbacca, finding him fixing some loose wires. He stepped up to his oldest friend and said, "Hey, why don't you take a break from that and threaten the kids for a while?"

Chewbacca grunted as he stood tall, causing Han to chuckle and replied, "Do whatever you want with 'em. Just don't kill 'em, they're the only ones we got."

After watching Chewbacca leaving to be with the Solo kids, Han stepped into the room to check on Leia. Though a great tragedy had come to pass, Han and Leia knew they could continue life knowing they weren't raising a Sith among Jedi and have history repeat itself.


End file.
